lynxclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cottonnose's Return
Introduction The first head medic of Lynxclan has died from a fox attack. It is very unfortunate; the clan mourns her death. Even a kit who looked just like her and seemed to be her reincarnation has died, and now there are no more traces of the medic. Yet, this beautiful amber-eyed cat is not dead. What has happened, and will she ever see her beloved clan again? Prologue ''Dead. He's dead. And it's all my fault. My brother, Ferretflower, has died. All because I made him collect herbs with me. ''A white colored shecat padded across the rocky terrain, head down in grief. It had been a few days, or was it weeks, ago already. Did it matter anymore? Her apprentice, mate, brother... all gone like that. Currently she was walking with Copperstar and Driftspirit. The cats climbed the mountain to reach a patch of trees. A good herb and hunting spot. Cottonnose bit her lip. The deaths of her loved ones should not affect her. She needed to stay strong. ''I don't want my work to be affected. I have to stop moping about this. ''Her heart ached to let it all out; to cry, and to curl up and dream of them in Starclan, happy. But she couldn't. She was a head medic, not a wimpy kit who cried of everything that bothered them. Besides, she couldn't break down in front of the other high ranks. What a desparate fool she would look like! As the three neared the trees, she froze in her tracks. Boulders were in a pile and blood was underneath them. ''Of course we had to cross where Ferretflower died. Thanks, Starclan. ''She clawed the ground underneath her and they proceded to walk on. She glared at a body of water, at the shore. Where her apprentice Springpaw was found dead. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. If it were another apprentice, it would simply be another death. But her own apprentice died. All that hard work... in the end was nothing. They made it to the patch of lush forest. "Alright," Driftspirit stated, "While you, Cottonnose, go to find herbs, Copperstar and I will be hunting for prey." Of course, Cottonnose agreed to this. Who was she to refuse something from the deputy? She headed in the direction to the right. Driftspirit and Copperstar went the other way, crouching and sniffing the air. As Cottonnose scented the light, fragrant scent of lavender, she padded towards it. What the medic did not know was about the fox that had also scented it. Cottonnose got closer to the scent; the fox's was drowned out by the now strong smell. As the lavender was in sight, the orange creature jumped in front of her and blocked her. She snarled at it, realizing the kits of the fox playing to her left. It was a defensive mother fox, and it lunged at her. She let out a loud hiss that alerted the others. She unsheathed her off-white claws and raked them across its face. It let out a sharp cry-yelp. The leader and deputy ran towards her, and once they got there they realized they were too late. Cottonnose lay on the ground, the fox near, with her white pelt streaked with red blood.Category:Super Edition